Several methods have been proposed for making body adhering absorbent articles. The body adhering absorbent articles generally consist of components which are laminated to an elastic shell, which is generally in a tensioned state during the assembly process, to form a composite web of individual absorbent articles. When the discrete body adhering absorbent articles are die cut from the composite web the individual articles curl toward the elasticized shell material in the areas where it has been attached to the components as a result of residual stretch present in the shell material in the laminated regions.
Curling of a body adhering absorbent article is undesirable because it may interfere with peel strip removal, attachment to the body and the ability of the article to stay attached to the body. Curling of the product in the absorbent area may also interfere with the fit and gasketing of the product. Products which curl are also more difficult to convert, fold, and package increasing the level of defects, and machine downtime.
Accordingly there is a need for a method of manufacturing a body adhering absorbent article that reduces or eliminates the curl of the finished product, thereby enhancing customer satisfaction and easing manufacture.